


Loveholic

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ Nunca te atrevas a hacerlo en un bar, eso es exclusivo de una alcohólica mujer castaña y un arrogante hombre rubio. [ONE-SHOT ~ LaxusxCana]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveholic

Tomó la botella de licor. Santo cielo, era la quinta de la última hora. Contando las otras anteriores a esa, estaba segura de que la cuenta exacta era de 7,000 dólares en tequila del más puro agave. Después de ese larguísimo trago suspiró, feliz. Hace dos años que estaba sin trabajo, el dinero no era un problema, el problema era que necesitaba a un buen hombre para compartirlo. Era rica. Una alcohólica y castaña mujer rica.

—¡Hey! Tráeme más ahora mismo —ordenó al sujeto tras la barra con pinta de barman.

—¿No ya ha tomado suficiente, señora? —se atrevió a peguntar.

—¡Puta madre, yo no soy ninguna señora! ¡¿Qué no ves estas?! —estampó la botella contra la madera para tocar sus propios pechos descaradamente. —¿No te he dicho que me traigas más? —gruñó molesta, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

El hombre que atiende decide mejor no volver a abrir la boca con aquella mujer de grandes pechos y mejor corre hasta la gran fila de botellas de licor. Con la mente en blanco, deja que su cuerpo actúe por sí sólo y arroja con fuerza la maldita cosa que le había pedido Alberona.

—¡Hijo de…! —gritó, levantándose del taburete, pero el mareo la domina y hace que se caiga hasta el suelo.

—Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda? —una masculina voz le tensa el cuerpo a la muchacha y torpemente intenta incorporarse.

—Yo no necesito ayuda, imbécil —finalmente (después de tres caigas más), se levantó.

Cana se sonrojó, de nuevo, llevándose el tequila a la boca. Jodida borrachera que se traía arrastrando desde su alma. Estaba segura que jamás volvería a hacer los que la otra noche hizo. Sí. La castaña estaba a punto de llorar, quería arrepentirse de lo que hizo en la cama con ese hombre que encontró tirado en la cantina el otro día.

—Vieja borracha.

—¿Perdón? —rodó los ojos hacia el hombre. —¿Qué acabas de decir? —volvió a gruñir, como una bestia. —¡¿A quién carajo le dices borracha?! ¡Yo no estoy borracha! Ni vieja...

Y comenzó a llorar.

Coloreada de rojo por toda la cara, avergonzada, negando que estaba pasada de copas. No. Ella estaba mal. Era lamentable. Quiso sentirse libre y mimada… No. Eso era una mierda más que se le había colado a la cabeza por el simple hecho de tener sexo con quien se le plazca.

—¿Lo ves? Estás borracha —la tomó de los hombros, —¿qué demonios pasa contigo? —dijo, acomodando a la morena para que pudiera sentarse. Luego él tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

—Tú no sabes quién soy. Déjame sola.

—Es cierto.

Cana siguió sacando lágrimas sin parar de dar tragos al líquido que tanto le gustaba. Se tapó el rostro entre la barra y sus brazos. Quería golpearse fuertemente en la cara, romperse un vidrio con la cabeza, cortarse los labios.

—¿Por qué mierda no te vas de aquí? —preguntó la mujer.

—¿Por qué mejor no pasamos la noche juntos? —"sugirió" sonriente.

—¿Tratas de decirme que nos acostemos?

Él asintió.

Un extraño. Era un completo extraño que quería hacerle el amor después de haberse sentido una basura. Sonrió ampliamente y aceptó. Después de todo ese tonto rubio no sabe quién es ella.

Qué diablos. Iba a hacerlo. ¿No era mejor llorar con alguien, en la cama?

—Eres estúpida.

La chica abre sus ojos marrones con asombro, desconcertada.

—Tú eres un...

—¿Hombre muy atractivo? —arrogante. Mierda, le encantaba.

—Déjame.

—Primero quiero hacerte mía. Así de ebria…

—Me das asco.

Cana lo miró como una enamorada. Se acercó lentamente a él, mareada por todo el alcohol que se tragó. Estaba por besarlo cuando siente que él se adelanta para casi querer comérsela. Sus labios le sangraron un poco. No importó, ese metálico sabor era delicioso.

—Juro que voy a cortártelo.

—Pero primero te hará gozar.

Cana se dejó cargar por el hombre, pensando en que esta vez, definitivamente iba a ser difícil llevar el control entre sí misma y ese musculoso rubio. Allí, en el bar, frente a todos. Precisamente en las narices del inexperto barman quisieron tener sexo.

—Muéstrame lo grande que es.

Tiraron todos los cristales, ocasionando un terrible ruido.

¡Y de nuevo lo hacían!

Empezaron a quitarse las ropas mientras la gente salía horrorizada de ese sucio establecimiento de quinta. De manera rápida, la castaña le bajó los pantalones, dejando a la vista una dolorosa erección del miembro masculino.

¿Y qué pasó después?

Nada que una masturbación femenina, una felación bastante erótica y unos gemidos de placer no puedan cubrir. Y después, el maldito acto de entra y sale.

—¡Córrete de una puta vez!

No necesitó una cama para esto. Para nada. ¿Qué mejor lugar que un repugnante bar que vende bebidas baratas? ¡No olvidemos el traumatizado joven del mandil, ese sí que tenía buena fila para la dichosa función!

-

—Oye, preciosa. Eres genial —el hombre se relamió los labios.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo la morena, vistiéndose frente al público que quedaba. —Oye, Laxus.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitamos dejar de alimentar a nuestras aburridas vidas.

—¿Y dejar la emoción de tener sexo en donde sea?

Porque era como la décima sexta vez que iban al bar a hacer los mismo. Eran ricos, por favor, no necesitaban caer desde su avión privado sin paracaídas para sentir adrenalina. Tampoco una simple cama que huela a flores del campo. No. Por supuesto que no. El sexo salvaje era lo suyo. No importa si era en el autobús.

La situación del bar (creada por Laxus, que sabe que su amada ama el alcohol): extraño y extraña con problemas ridículos, lágrimas y etcétera que se le ocurriera en ese momento, como un par de insultos. Lo excitante es acostarse como animales con el olor de licor saliendo de sus labios.

—Te quiero desnuda en mi departamento en una hora —(es decir, también el departamento de ella).

Laxus Dreyar era un experto para vivir momentos de excitación. Tenían todo el mundo para eso.

—¿Sabes que hay un hotel por aquí? —Cana enarcó una ceja. —¿No quieres hacerlo en la calle de causalidad?

—Ja ja ja, no pequeña, tienes una forma retorcida de verlo.

—Quiero una noche de delirio, ¿sí? Me encanta que me hagas el amor, mi amado esposo.


End file.
